Первый опыт
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: Четырнадцатилетней Анатоль хочет узнать, что скрывается под женским платьем. Инцест.


Последнее время Федя Долохов вечно ходит с самодовольной физиономией, а когда Анатоль пытается говорить с ним о девушках, надменно ухмыляется и говорит самым снисходительным тоном: "Ничего ты не понимаешь". Это страшно обидно, и Анатоль никак не может понять, что же так изменилось, что Федя теперь на него смотрит не просто как старший друг на младшего, а как взрослый на ребенка. Наконец он приходит к выводу, что это из-за того, что Федя теперь ездит по вечерам на бульвар и к цыганам. За Анатолем же до сих пор всюду ходит гувернер, и ему о бульварах и цыганах не приходится и мечтать.

Но это не значит, что его не интересуют девушки или что он не чувствует смущение каждый раз, когда видит румяную горничную Машу и ее роскошную грудь. Он часто представляет себе, как в темноте, на лестнице возле девичьей или в пустой классной, ему удается проникнуть под складки ее платья и ощупать эту грудь. Анатоль весьма смутно представляет, что можно найти под женским платьем, но инстинктивно чувствует, что там должно быть что-то невероятно прекрасное, и желание узнать наверняка растет с каждым днем.

* * *

Раньше, когда Федя приезжал в гости, никто не обращал на это особого внимания. Анатоль тотчас уводил друга играть, и они развлекались то в детской, то в саду, и никому, кроме гувернера, который за ними присматривал, не было никакого дела. Часто к их играм присоединялась Элен, и они весело смеялись общим шуткам, забавам и детским секретам.

Теперь все иначе. Каждый раз, когда Федя приезжает в дом, papa хмурится и строго о чем-то говорит с Элен в кабинете. Она перестала присоединяться к их играм, а Федя начал ездить к ней отдельно. Во время этих визитов они с Элен скучно сидели в гостиной и обсуждали балы, на которые Элен выезжает уже полгода, театр, светских знакомых и вообще всякие взрослые темы. А Анатоля чуть ли не за шкирку уводят в детскую, чтобы не мешал.

* * *

Однажды поздно вечером, когда родители были в отъезде, а все в доме затихло и уснуло, Анатоль увидел в окно, как горничная проводит Долохова в дом через заднее крыльцо. Анатоль не сомневался, что Федя пришел к Элен и будет заниматься с ней непристойными и интереснейшими вещами. Конечно, ему ничего не расскажут потом.

Анатоль представил, чем в этот момент занимается сестра с его лучшим другом, и по спине у него побежали мурашки, в паху легонько заныло. Анатоль еще не привык к этому чувству желания, но оно уже не пугало его и он знал, что с ним делать.

В ту ночь Анатоль принял решение: он узнает, что же находится под женским платьем, и вообще узнает все, что теперь знает об этом Федя. Тогда Федя перестанет смотреть на него как на маленького и перестанет загадочно улыбаться, когда речь заходит о женщинах.

* * *

Приставать к горничной Маше, служанке Оле или любой другой девушке в доме у Анатоля все же не хватило духу. Говорить о таких вещах со старшим братом он тоже не решался — они не были очень дружны с Ипполитом. Обдумав свое положение, Анатоль решил, что лучше всего спросить у Элен. Во-первых, они всегда делились самыми важными тайнами и у Анатоля не было ближе человека, чем сестра. А во-вторых, Элен, будучи девушкой, уж точно все знает и может даже показать.

Вечером, дождавшись, пока месье гувернер мирно захрапит в соседней комнате, Анатоль прокрался к комнате Элен, бесшумно скользнул в приоткрытую дверь и тотчас захлопнул ее нервным, возбужденным движением.

— Тото, что ты здесь делаешь? — раздался голос Элен у него за спиной.

Анатоль сглотнул и обернулся, невольно краснея от смущения. Он застал Элен за чтением, уже раздетую, в шелковом халате. Ее светлые кудри были рассыпаны по плечам, распущенные, кончики некоторых прядей попали под воротник халата, и Анатоль почувствовал, как его взгляд притягивает словно магнитом к скромному вырезу и еще ниже, где под тонким слоем ткани прячется эта самая тайная женская грудь.

— Я... я хотел... Лена, мне надо с тобой поговорить.

Элен надула губки и отложила книгу.

— Неужели опять пропал твой любимый солдатик? — спросила она почти насмешливо.

Анатоль покраснел еще больше, теперь уже от досады.

— Нет. Я хочу поговорить о серьезных вещах. Взрослых. Ты единственная, кто может мне помочь, — Анатоль умоляюще взглянул на сестру. Он старался смотреть ей в глаза, но не мог не заметить тонкой талии и широких бедер, которые так четко вырисовывались под воздушным шелком халата. Анатоль подошел ближе и остановился прямо перед креслом Элен, так что ей пришлось слегка закинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. — Понимаешь, Лена, я никому не доверяю так, как тебе, и никого так не люблю, а это очень-очень важно и серьезно.

Элен встала и отбросила от лица густые кудри. Сестра была старше почти на три года, но Анатоль уже был одного с нею роста, так что они оказались нос к носу, и по всему телу Анатоля пробежала дрожь. Невероятно, как он раньше не замечал красоты своей собственной сестры? От этой мысли у Анатоля закружилась голова, и он потупил взор, не в силах больше смотреть Элен в глаза. Взгляд тут же наткнулся на возвышающиеся под халатом груди, и Анатоль от неожиданности отпрянул.

— Анатоль, господи, что с тобой? — тон Элен был полувзволнованный-полураздраженный. Она схватила его за руку, притянула к себе, прошептала на ухо: — Ты все-таки умудрился разбить любимую вазу maman, да?

— Нет! — Анатоль отстранился, но заставил себя посмотреть прямо на сестру. — Лена, покажи, что у тебя под платьем. То есть, под халатом.

— Что? — Элен посмотрела на него в полном недоумении. — Ты с ума сошел! Иди спать!

— Не пойду, — закапризничал Анатоль. — Мне надоело, что вы с Федей шушукаетесь по углам и что у вас появились от меня секреты. У нас же никогда раньше не было секретов друг от друга!

Теперь, озвучив наконец эту постыдную просьбу, Анатоль вдруг почувствовал облегчение, и все смущение пропало. Остались только любопытство и уверенность, что он достоин знать этот секрет сестры так же, как он знает все остальные.

— Да, у нас нет секретов, но это же не значит, что я должна при тебе раздеваться!

— Значит, при Феде можно, а при мне нельзя? А ты говорила, что ближе меня у тебя никого нет.

Элен закатила глаза — жест, который она никогда бы себе не позволила в присутствии кого-либо, кроме младшего брата.

— Анатоль, ну это же другое! Федя... Подожди, а как ты узнал об этом? — Элен нервным движением начала крутить прядь волос. Взгляд ее был испуганным.

— Я видел, как Маша проводит его в дом. У вас было тайное свидание, я уверен. Ночью. Вы... вы же наверняка... — Анатоль запнулся, подбирая выражение. — И вы faire l'amour.

Элен засмеялась и потрепала его по щеке.

— Откуда ты знаешь такие выражения, Тото?

— Мне, между прочим, не девять лет, — возмутился Анатоль, снова краснея.

— Ну да, тебе целых четырнадцать, — продолжала смеяться Элен, а потом добавила шепотом: — Ты же не скажешь papa, правда?

Анатоль задумчиво пожал плечами.

— Я не собирался. Но, Лена, ты же мне поможешь?

— С чем?

Он многозначительно окинул взглядом ее фигуру. Элен утомленно вздохнула.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Мне интересно. И я не люблю, когда у тебя от меня секреты...

— Ну хорошо, — согласилась Элен. Она развязала халат длинными ловкими пальцами, и он легко соскользнул с плеч, на мгновение зависнув на бедрах, и с шуршанием опал у ее ног. — Нравится? — с ухмылкой спросила она брата, внимательно следя за меняющимся выражением его лица.

Анатоль оторопело глядел на тело сестры, подмечая каждую линию и каждый изгиб. Женское тело и правда оказалось прекрасно, оно притягивало, манило. Он протянул руку, но не посмел прикоснуться к обнаженной груди.

— Можно? — спросил Анатоль, чувствуя, как собственное тело реагирует на эту близость.

Элен приложила его руку к своей груди. Анатоль накрыл ее горячей ладонью, невольно и неловко сжимая пальцы, и Элен резко вдохнула, подалась чуть ближе, гладя руку брата и призывая его расслабить пальцы. Анатоль с забавно-сосредоточенным выражением исследовал ее грудь, потом провел обеими руками по бокам, обхватывая тонкую талию, скользя вниз по бедрам и ягодицам. Элен следила за его движениями, иногда вздрагивая, когда он натыкался на чувствительное место.

Анатоль, наконец, набрался смелости и посмотрел вниз. Аккуратно провел по внутренней стороне ее бедра и, добравшись до верха, утонул пальцами в мягких, светлых волосах у нее в паху. Элен инстинктивно сжала ноги и тихо застонала. Анатоль замер на мгновение, испугавшись, что сделал что-то не так, но быстро оправился и продолжил исследования. Меж ног у Элен было тепло, мягко и немного влажно. Время от времени его рука задевала заветное местечко, и Элен вздрагивала, шепча какие-то французские слова, еще не известные Анатолю.

— Федя так делает с тобой... тебе? — спросил Анатоль, подняв глаза. Элен, покрасневшая, возбужденная, с приоткрытым ртом и блестящими глазами, показалась ему еще прекрасней, чем прежде.

— Да, и так тоже, — произнесла она, задыхаясь, а потом вдруг опомнилась, схватила его за руку и попыталась отстранить. — Мы не должны...

— Но тебе же нравится, — уверенно возразил Анатоль. Его собственное тело оставалось далеко не безучастным, и члену уже давно было тесно в узких панталонах. Анатоль наклонился и поцеловал сестру в шею, а потом стал спускаться все ниже и ниже, попробовал на вкус мягкую грудь. Когда его язык проскальзывал по упругому розовому соску, Элен вздрагивала и впивалась ноготками в его руку. Анатоль вернулся к своим исследованиям с возросшей смелостью. Он погладил лобок сестры, потом осторожно раздвинул срамные губы и погрузил пальцы внутрь.

— Ах, Тото..., — вырывалось у Элен. Она упиралась одной рукой в спинку кресла, а вторую запустила брату в волосы. Анатоль поднял голову и вопросительно взглянул на сестру.

—Что я должен делать? — спросил он по-детски растерянно.

Элен мягко улыбнулась и перехватила его руку:

— Я покажу.

Она начала двигать его руку так, что три пальца то проникали в нее, то выскальзывали обратно, а большой палец круговыми движениями мял самое чувствительное место её промежности. Анатоль следил за этим движением, запоминая, радуясь, когда Элен начала сдавленно стонать. Она дрожала, сжимая ноги, подавалась навстречу его руке, закусывала губу, и иногда между ее невнятными стонами Анатоль улавливал свое имя.

Наконец Элен, вздрогнув в последний раз и закинув голову, расслабилась и обмякла. Она отстранила его руку и опустилась в кресло с раздвинутыми ногами, чтобы брат мог рассмотреть все, чего только что касался. Анатоль не мог понять, чего хочет больше: снова с жаром целовать ее грудь и шею или сесть рядом в кресло и свернуться клубком под боком старшей сестры, как в раннем детстве. Ему было немыслимо хорошо. Если бы не болезненно твердый член, все вообще было бы идеально.

Элен хотела что-то сказать, но раздался стук в дверь. Поправив волосы и накинув халат, она пошла открывать. Это месье гувернер, проснувшись, пришел в поисках своего подопечного.

— Приходи завтра, я тебе еще кое-что покажу, — шепнула брату на ухо Элен, когда он уходил вслед за гувернером. Анатоль знал, что обязательно придет в спальню сестры и завтра и, если она позволит, послезавтра, и в каждую последующую ночь.


End file.
